


Ardievas

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pēdējā kauja ir galā, un Džinija Vīzlija kaut ko meklē kaujas laukā; meklē Viņu. Tikai, kad viņa to ir atradusi, viņa saprot, ka viņai nāksies pateikt visskumjāko no vārdiem - ardievas.HP/DžV songfiks pēc Džeimsa Blanta 'Ar dievu, mans mīļais'Labi, šis te ir skumjš gabals, un bāzēts uz manas mīļākās dziesmas - Džeimsa Blanta 'Ar dievu, mans mīļais'! Ja neesat to vēl dzirdējuši, noteikti noklausieties, tā ir to vērta!





	Ardievas

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: goldenprincess  
> Epasts: cheetah_features@hotmail.com  
> Oriģināls: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/goldenprincess/goodbye01a.html  
> Translated from english.

Viņa juta, ka no pieres, kur viņu bija garāmslīdot aizskāris Notta lāsts, lēni rit lejup asiņu tērcīte, taču šobrīd tas nebija tas svarīgākais. Visur kur viņa skatījās, zaļos mauriņus klāja dažādās pozās pakritušie ķermeņi. Dažs vēl vārgi kustējās, bet vairums bija jau miruši.  
  
Kad meitene piecēlās kājās, ar acs kaktiņu viņa pamanīja lecīgo rudmataino brāli Ronu cieši turam apskāvienā Hermioni. Džinija Vīzlija tomēr nelūkojās pēc viņiem. Viņa meklēja kādu citu, meklēja, kā visus šos gadus...  
  
Džinnija labu brīdi pārmeklēja līķus, kas mētājās pa zālienu, taču starp kritušajiem te viņa nebija. Tikai aizgājusi teju līdz pat pašam ezeram, viņa beidzot pamanīja viņu sēžam atspiedušos pret liela bērza stumbru. Sākumā meitene baidījās, ka noticis ļaunākais, bet tad viņš lēni pagrieza galvu un paskatījās pretī.  
  
"Harij!" viņa iesaucās, metās viņam klāt un cieši apskāva. Atbildē viņš maigi noglāstīja viņas matus. Tad Džinnija mātišķa instinkta vadīta atkāpās, lai paskatītos vai ar Hariju viss ir kārtībā. Tobrīd viņa arī pamanīja, ka rokas viņai tagad ir sarkanas - kā ķiršu sulā mērcētas...  
  
"Harij..." viņa izdvesa, viegli pieskaroties viņa melnajām drēbēm. Tās bija viscaur miklas, visas piesūkušās ar šo sarkano šķidrumu. Lai kā viņa vēlētos lai tā būtu tikai sula, Džinija zināja, kas tas patiesībā ir...  
  
"Harij, nesēdi te tā! Mēs aiziesim pie Pomfreja madāmas, un viņa kaut ko izdomās! Harij! Harij, nesēdi taču, ejam!" Izmisumā Džinnija satvēra viņa roku, pūloties piecelt viņu kājās, taču Harijs noraidoši papurināja galvu.  
  
"Pomfreja madāma neko nespēs līdzēt, Džin," Harijs klusi nočukstēja. "Tas nav no tāda lāsta, ko varētu izdziedināt ar citu lāstu, mikstūru vai pārsējiem." Džinnija satriekta skatījās uz viņu, brūnajām acīm pildoties ar dedzinošām asarām. Vai tiešām viņš gatavojās atstāt viņu šeit, vienu pašu? Atstāt salasīt lauskas no karalauka, vienai pašai, bez viņa pie sāniem, kur bija viņa īstā vieta?  


  
 _Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes, I saw you were blinded, and I knew I had won_.  
  
 _Vai pievīlu es Tevi, dārgā, vai neapmierināju?_  
Vai justies vainīgam man vai arī ļaut lai citi mani tiesā?  
Jo paredzēju es kā viss tas beigsies, pirms tas sākās,  
Jā, redzēju es to, ka akla esi tu un zināju, ka uzvarēju.  


  
"Nerunā tā, Harij," viņa nočukstēja, glāstoši izlaižot savus smalkos pirkstus caur viņa matiem. "Tu nevari tā tagad aiziet un pamest mani. Mēs beidzot esam brīvi. Neviens nekad vairs nespēs nodarīt mums pāri. Paši-zi... V-voldemorts ir miris."  
  
"Un pēc dažām minūtēm es viņam sekošu," Harijs klusi atbildēja. Džinnija šokā paskatījās uz viņu, aizkaitināta ka viņš tik viegli pieņem notiekošo.  
  
"Kāpēc tu negribi lai es tev palīdzu?!" viņa dusmās iekliedzās. "Harij, lūdzu! Ļauj man tev palīdzēt! Es gribu lai tev klātos labi! Kāpēc tu nedod man pat iespēju pamēģināt!?!"  
  
"Tāpēc, ka tam nebūtu nekādas jēgas, Džin," Harijs smagi nopūtās. "Jo... es jau esmu tikpat kā miris."  


  
 _So I took what's mine by eternal right,  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over, but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you, if you'd only care_.  
  
 _Un paņēmu es to kam piederēt lemts man nu mūžu mūžos_  
Un aizvedu es tavu dvēseli prom dziļā tumšā naktī.  
Varbūt, ka viss patiesi nu ir galā, bet tā nebeigsies.  
Ja vien tu vēlētos lai notiek tā, es būtu tev līdzās uz mūžu.  


  
"Lūdzu neatstāj mani, Harij," Džinnija lūdzās. Pār viņas seju plūda asaras. "Tu man pārāk daudz ko nozīmē. Visu karu es dzīvoju ar domu - ja tevis vairs nebūs, tad nebūs arī nekā kas liktu man dzīvot tālāk!"  
  
"Ar mani bija tāpat," Harijs nomurmināja, notraušot viņas asaras. "Man ļoti žēl, Džinnij... Es neizrādījos pietiekami veikls..."  
  
"Neiedrošinies man teikt ka tev ir žēl ka tu izdarīji to kas tev bija nolemts izdarīt!" Džinnija spalgi iekliedzās. " Tu zināji, ka piepildot savu likteni, tu vari iet bojā, bet vienalga tu to izdarīji! Tā ir drosme, Harij, īstā drosme! Un, tu liki arī man noticēt, ka es esmu drosmīga, tad, kad man gribējās bēgt prom ko kājas nes, es paliku un cīnījos. Tu izmainīji visu mani dzīvi, Harij! Tu izmainīji mani!!"   


  
_You touched my heart, you touched my soul,  
Changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._  
  
 _Tu aizskāri sirdi man, dvēseli aizskāri tu,_  
Sagriezi dzīvi ar kājām gaisā, sajauci mērķus.  
Tik mīla ir akla, to es sapratu tad,  
Kad mana sirds tapa akla no tevis.  


  
"Arī tu izmainīji mani, Džinnij, neiedomājies uzvelt man vienam visu atbildību," Harijs vārgā balsī atjokoja un pat pamanījās savilkt seju smaidā. "Lai kurp es tagad nedotos, es nekad neaizmirsīšu tevi, ne arī visu to ko tu manā labā esi paveikusi. Visus tos mirkļus, ko mēs pavadījām kopā..."  
  
"To reizi, kad tu aizvedi mani uz to lēto tējnīcu," Džinnija atgādināja viņam, smejoties cauri asaru viļņiem.  
  
"Tas bija izaicinājums!" Harijs aizstāvoties atcirta.  
  
"Pikošanos pagājušajos ziemassvētkos..."  
  
"Un tu sabēri man sniegu ausīs."  
  
"Valentīna diena..."  
  
"Kad tu mani dāvanā aplaimoji ar iesnām."  
  
Džinnija iesmējās. Harijs piebalsoja, bet tad ieklepojās un saviebās sāpēs. Viņi abi tūlīt pat aprāvās, piepeši atcerējušies, kur atrodas, un kas tūlīt pat draudēja notikt.  


  
 _I've kissed your lips and held your head,  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_.  
  
 _Tavas lūpas es skūpstījis esmu un turējis tevi uz rokām_  
Dalījies sapņos tavos un dalījis gultu ar tevi.  
Es tā pazīstu tevi, tavu smaržu un garšu  
Es pieradis esmu pārlieku pie tevis.  


  
"Neliec man teikt ardievas, Harij," Džinnija nočukstēja, ieķērusies viņa apmetnī.  


  
 _Goodbye, my lover.  
Goodbye, my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.  
  
 _Ardievu, mīļotā,_  
Ardievu, mans draugs.  
Tu biji man vienīgā  
Tu būtu vienīgā bijusi man.  


  
"Es nevaru to apturēt, Džinnij," Harijs maigi atbildēja viņai. "Ja vien tas būtu manos spēkos, es ne mirkli nevilcinoties to darītu, jo, redzēt kā tu raudi - tas sāpina tūkstoškārt sāpīgāk par tām sāpēm ko jel kāds nolādēts lāsts spētu man nodarīt." Džinija paslēpa seju apmetņa krokās uz viņa krūtīm.  
  
"Ko es darīšu šeit bez tevis, Harij?" viņa jautāja viņam. "Man būs jāpārdomā visa mana dzīve, jo es nespēju to iedomāties bez tevis."  


  
 _I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.   
As you move on, remember me.   
Remember us, and all we used to be_.  
  
 _Varbūt ka sapņotājs esmu, tomēr kad mostos,_  
Ne jau man garu tu lauz - manus sapņus tu atņem man projām.  
Tālāk dzīve dodoties reizēm atceries mani. Atceries mūs.  
Atceries visu kas bijām. Kas būtu spējuši būt.  


  
"Tu laikam nekad mani neaizmirsīsi, ne tā?" Harijs nopietni pajautāja viņai. "Mani nesatrauks, ja tu atradīsi sev kādu citu, apprecēsies un jūs sarūpēsiet sev duci bērnuļu, tikai reizi pa reizei atceries mani, labi?"  
  
"Katru dienu," Džinnija atbildēja. "Es nespēšu aizmirst, pat ja to gribētu."  
  
"Tikai neraudi, kad tu atceries mani," Harijs piebilda. "Labāk pasmaidi. Tu esi tik skaista, kad smaidi."  


  
 _I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile,  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you_.  
  
 _Es redzēju tevi gan raudam gan smejam_  
Un naktī tumsā guļam tevi vērojis esmu.  
Es būtu tēvs varējis būt taviem bērniem  
Un mēs būtu bijuši mūžību kopā.  


  
"Tikai nebaidies doties tālāk dzīvē," Harijs sacīja, apspiežot sāpes kas kļuva arvien stiprākas, un apzinoties, ka palikušas vairs tikai dažas minūtes. "Atrodi sev kādu citu, Džinnij. Netveries pie pagātnes. Es nevēlos, lai mana nāve sabojātu tev dzīvi."  
  
"Es nevaru," Džinija cauri asarām izelsa. "Es neatradīšu nevienu citu, kas aizstātu tevi."  
  
"Džin..." Harijs iesāka.  
  
"Es nevaru!" viņa raudāja. "Nelūdz man to, Harij, jo es to nespēju!"  


  
 _I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts, but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you_.  
  
 _Es pazinu bailes tavas, tu zināji manējās._  
Mums ķildas bija, bet tagad būs labi it viss.  
Es mīlu tevi, es zvēru no tiesas, ka mīlu!  
Un dzīvot bez tevis es nespēju vairāk nudien!  


  
"Varbūt šobrīd tu domā, ka to nespēsi, bet vēlāk, kad tu atradīsi kādu citu, lūdzu, neļauj atmiņām par mani kļūt par šķērsli tavai laimei." Harija zaļās acis ielūkojās Džinnijas brūnajās. "Jo, vairāk par visu pasaulē, es vēlos lai tu būtu laimīga."  
  
Viņa skatījās viņam pretī un viegli pamāja ar galvu. "Tu taču būsi laimīgs, vai ne, Harij?" viņa klusi sacīja. "Es ticu Lunai, kad viņa saka - tas vēl nav ceļa gals. Tu atkal satiksi savus vecākus, Harij. Es zinu, ka satiksi. Un Siriuss arī tur jau tevi gaida."  
  
"Es arī ticu ka Lunai ir taisnība," Harijs nočukstēja. Džinnija ievēroja, ka viņš ir palicis pavisam bāls.  


  
 _Goodbye, my lover.  
Goodbye, my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.  
  
 _Ardievu, mīļotā,_  
Ardievu, mans draugs.  
Tu biji man vienīgā  
Tu būtu vienīgā bijusi man.  


  
"Es mīlu tevi, Harij," Džinnija klusi nočukstēja, atglaužot Harija matus no acīm. Viņš paliecās uz priekšu un maigi noskūpstīja viņu, kā viņa apzinājās, pēdējo reizi. Džinnija nevēlējās atlaist viņu.  
  
"Es arī mīlu tevi, Džin," Harijs atbildēja, viņa elpa seklāka nekā agrāk. "Un es nekad neaizmirsīšu... neko ko tu... darīji manā labā."  
  
"Es arī ne," Džinnija sacīja viņam, saprotot ka ir pienācis laiks. Viņa pasniedzās lejup, sataustīja viņa roku un cieši saspieda savējā.  


  
 _And I still hold your hand in mine,  
In mine, when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet_.  
  
 _Tavu roku joprojām es turu savā_  
Savā rokā to turu, kad guļu.  
Es dvēseli savu pasniegtu tev  
Nokrītot ceļos tev priekšā.  


  
Džinnija pavirzījās tā ka tagad sēdēja blakus Harija galvai, un tad uzmanīgi pacēla un atguldīja to sev klēpī, ar brīvo roku viegli glāstot viņa matus.  
  
"Ar dievu... Džinnija... Vīzlija," Harijs izdvesa tik tikko dzirdami, un viņa acis aizvērās. Džinnija palika sēžam, joprojām viegli glāstot viņa matus.  


  
 _Goodbye, my lover.  
Goodbye, my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.  
  
 _Ardievu, mīļotā,_  
Ardievu, mans draugs.  
Tu biji man vienīgā  
Tu būtu vienīgā bijusi man.  


  
Viņa zināja, ka viņš ir aizgājis. Zināja, ka zēns, kuru viņa turēja sev klēpī, ir miris. Tomēr viņa nespēja atlaist rokas. Viņa nevarēja atlaist rokas. Viņas sirdī līdz ar viņa aiziešanu bija atvērusies plaisa uz nakts-melnu bezdibeni, un viņa juta, ka ja viņa aizies no šejienes, ja viņa neturēs viņu ciet, tad šī plaisa aprīs viņu, viņu iznīcinās šis sāpes, skumjas un izmisums, ko viņa juta.  


  
 _I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_.  
  
 _Man ir tik vientuļi, mīļā, tik vientuļi man_  
Tik... Tik... Tik... vientuļi man...  


  
"Ar dievu, Harij Poter," viņa nočukstēja, vērojot kā saule nogrimst aiz tālajiem kalniem, un tad izdzirdēja soļu dipoņu traucamies viņu virzienā. "Ar dievu, un esi laimīgs."  
  
  
 **Author afterwards notes** : Lūdzu uzrakstiet man kaut jel ko un dariet mani laimīgu!!!


End file.
